


88 falling for 19

by Girlhead26



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Child, Kazer, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlhead26/pseuds/Girlhead26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Jonathan are best friends, they love each other as brothers.  How could this be, they are falling in love with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the romance story of Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews, if you do not support gay people than please don't read.  
> More notes at the end.

WARNING SEXUAL SCENES

Patrick  
(Dream)  
"Oh Jonny boy I love you so much!" I whispered in his ear as he kissed my neck.  
"Me too Kaner, you have no idea how much" Jonny replied against Patrick's skin.

(Back to reality)  
"Kaner wake up we're gonna be late for practice!" Jonny yelled shaking Patrick for him to wake up. Patrick just looked in his big brown eyes, thinking back at the dream that he has been having for almost a year now.  
"Morning Jonny, I didn't know you slept here last night" Patrick said, never breaking eye contact.  
"Well I did remember the snow storm?" Jonny asked, Patrick simply nodded.  
"I'm taking a shower ok after that we really need to get going" Jonny said leaving for the bathroom. As Jonny showered Patrick got ready and ate breakfast.  
"Hey Pat? Where are the towels?" Jonny asked from the bathroom.  
"I don't know let me go check if some are clean" Patrick said heading to the laundry room which was right next to the bathroom.  
"Patrick what did you say?" Jonny asked getting out of the bathroom trying to get a better sound at Patrick.  
Just as Patrick was turning around he saw, right in front of him, a soaking wet naked Jonny. Patrick couldn't help but bite his lip because oh boy was he big.  
He was just hoping he wouldn't pop a boner, even though he had already failed.  
"You gonna get me a towel Pat?" Jonny asked suddenly uncomfortable.  
"Oh yeah here you go" Patrick said handing him the towel.  
"Thanks" Jonny said as he placed it around his hips. 

During the whole practice Patrick kept thinking of what he saw this morning. Why couldn't he just tell Jonny already, just tell him how he feels. That was exactly what he was gonna do tonight when Jonny would come over to his house.

THAT NIGHT

"Hey Jonny?" Patrick asked unsure if he was really going to go through with this.  
"What Kaner?" Jonny asked lifting his head from his phone.  
"I-I" Patrick stuttered.  
"You what Patrick come on I don't want to be here in ten years" Jonny said looking at Patrick.  
"I love you Jonathan, I have since almost a year now, I've been trying to fight these feelings but I can't because they are too real. You're my best friend Jonny and I love you as more than that." Patrick said looking down waiting for Jonathan's response.  
"Oh Kaner if you knew, I feel the same way." Jonny said grabbing Patrick by the collar and kissing him hard but passionately. 

It didn't take too long for them to get to the bedroom, and next thing they new they were making out shirtless on Patrick's bed. Patrick was on top and he started trailing kisses down Jon's jaw, neck and then torso.  
Jonathan moaned at his touch.  
"You like that huh" Patrick said his lips never leaving Jonathan's body. Just like that they were flipped over and Jonathan was on top doing exactly the same thing. Jonathan reconnects his lips with Patricks as he reached down and grabbed Patrick's growing member. He started slowly rubbing it. He then took it out of his pants and started lightly stroking it teasing Kaner. "Please Jonny just do it" Kaner said as he moaned. Jonny waited a bit and then put Patrick into his mouth and gave him the best blowjob he's ever had.  
"Oh Jonny you're so good at this I'm gonna fuck you so hard after this." Patrick said moaning with pleasure. When Patrick finally came Jonathan swallowed everything. Patrick then jumped at Jonny and did the same thing Jonathan had done to him. Patrick later pulled out a condom and put himself in Jonny. Jonny screamed out of pain at first but then started loving it and hit an orgasm. When both of them had come they went in the bed and fell asleep. 

All this was too good to be true thought Patrick as he laid in bed Jonathan snuggled up next to him. His life had just gotten ten times better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 88 falling for 19 Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews fanfiction

Patrick  
When I woke up Jonathan was sleeping next to me.  I'm so happy we finally confessed our feelings for each other I don't think I could've held it in any longer.  After a few minutes of me watching him sleep, Jonny finally woke up.

"Good morning" I told him as I kissed his lips.  
"Good morning to you too" he said as he kissed me passionately.  
"Jon we need to go to practice" I tell Jonny before anything goes deeper.  
"About that do you think we should tell the team about you know...us?" Jonny said looking down.  
"I think we should, u wouldn't want them to find out in another way so might as well tell them now"I said getting out of bed.

AT PRACTICE  
Jonny and I had just told the team about us dating, luckily they were all really happy for us and some of them had even bet on it happening.  I'm so glad everything worked out, I already called my family earlier and Jon did the same.  Everybody seemed to understand and congratulate us.  After practice me and Jon went to my apartment which he will be moving into next week and just cuddle and kissed before the big game.  We were against the Bruins.

AT THE GAME  
It was four on four because of Jonathan and Chara's penalties.  I went on a breakaway and scored! My 97th point of the season and the score was already 2-0.  We went into the second period and I scored again.  After my goal Jonny scores and I couldn't be happier for him.  Bread man then scored and I collected a pass on it.  Finally I scored another goal, having a hat trick and my 100th point this season!  The Hawks led 6-0.   The game ended 6-4 and I got the first star.  During the whole drive back with Jon couldn't stop smiling, I had just reached a huge milestone in my career.

AT PATRICK'S PLACE  
"Patrick i'm so proud of you babe, I love you so much" I cut Jonny off by pressing my lips to his and carrying him in the bedroom our lips never letting go.  I laid him down on the bed and made love to him like there was no tomorrow.

ONE WEEK LATER

Regular season has just ended and I'm getting ready to go in playoff mode but just before I'm planning on proposing to Jonathan.  He is just so nice and supporting, there is nobody I love more in this world than him, he is my everything and has always been.  Yesterday I found the ring and tonight I'm going to propose.

THAT NIGHT  
"Jonny hurry up our reservations are at 6:30" I told him while knocking on the bathroom door, I had already got dressed in a suit and tie.  
"Alright alright I'm ready"Jon said stepping out of the bathroom.    
"Wow you look so sexy right now" I whispered in his ear before kissing him roughly on the lips.  
"Not to bad yourself Pat"Jonny smiled at me.  We got going and ate dinner it was the perfect date with the perfect man.  I kept telling him I loved him during the entire evening, the best part is that he kept saying it back.  After the lovely dinner we took a walk in a little park near my apartment hand in hand, kissing every two minutes.  It really was perfect. By the time it was 9:00 I was ready, I was going to propose.  

We stopped walking and stood at the center of the park, stars shining, moon glowing.  We made out a little before I finally pulled away.  
"Jonny I love you so much, all my life I've been...I've been looking for someone like you.  When I did meet you the first thing I thought was "wow I need to meet this guy" not only did you seduce me on the ice as Toews #19 but the way you interacted with people made me fall in with Jonathan Toews 19 year old.  These past few weeks were the best by far of my whole life.  And I don't want to imagine life going back to the way it was before, I want it to stay like this forever.  So, Jonathan" I got down on one knee and took the little black ring box out of my pocket.  "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" It was dark so I couldn't see Jonathan's expression. "Of Pat yes I love you so much!" He said and I placed the ring on his finger.  
"I love you" I told him.   
"I love you too" Jon said then kissed me hard.

THE NEXT DAY  
With Jonny and I being so busy with hockey and all we called a wedding planner to help because we would never get everything done in time.  We had scheduled the wedding for July 26th this summer.  I couldn't wait to call Jonny my husband.  So far we have tasted cake and found our venue, for the ceremony we chose a big church in Chicago.  For the dinner and partying we chose the top floor of a skyscraper.  The view of Chicago was absolutely stunning and it was just perfect.

After the first round of playoffs a very serious topic invaded our lives; children.  
"Pat can I talk to you for a minute?" Jonny asked from down the hall.  
"Sure what is it?" I asked coming to sit on the couch next to him.  
"Well a thought has been on my mind for a while now and I would like to share it with you, do you want to have kids?"he asked nervously.  
"Jonny don't be scared to say this, I have thought about this to.  Yes I would love to have kids with you, but I know it's not possible to conceive them, do you want kids?" I asked him unsure of his response.  
"Yes I do Patrick a lot and I saw something on the internet that can allow us to conceive a child, that makes it possible for us to make a child out of love." He said his eyes bright as if he was looking into the future.  
"Oh and what is that, I wouldn't want anything that is too complicated you know, I really wouldn't mind about adopting." I said scared of what he is about to show me.  He took his laptop and opened a page.  
"Here read it" he said pushing the laptop in my lap.   I couldn't believe my eyes "Vagina implant for men, allows you to keep you penis and have a vagina at the same time, the process is simple..........be sure to talk to your doctor about this before going to see a surgeon." I read the whole article and I had no words.  
"Jonny..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So how do you think Patrick is going to react? Let me now in the comments or send me a message. I love to hear the feedback you give me! Oh and I know this story is a little strange but I wanted it to be original. Also, check out the first chapter and podfic for the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny reacts to the news Patrick told him. Decisions are taken.

Patrick's POV:  
"Jonny are you sure about this?  I mean if you get pregnant you know you won't be able to play for a while." I tilde Jonny because it was true he wouldn't be able to play for nine months, that's the whole season and I don't know if he's willing to give that up.  
"Yes i have thought about that but there will be plenty more years to play.  The point is I want to do this and I want to do it now, with you." He said gently kissing my lips.  
"Alright if you say so, but know that I'm not pushing you to do anything you're not comfortable with, I just want you to be happy. And I love you." I said returning a soft kiss on his lips.

THE NEXT DAY  
Jonny had gotten an appointment to the doctors for today, boy he really wanted to do this fast. We went to the hospital and waited in the waiting room before our names were called.  
"Mr.Toews and Mr.Kane?" The receptionist asked and we walked towards her.  
"You will be in room 1988 he doctor will be waiting for you there." She said with a smile.   
"1988, what a coincidence!" I laughed. When we got to the room the doctor was indeed waiting for us.  
"Hello I'm Dr.Frenette but you can call me Helene." She said shaking our hands.  
"Hi I'm Patrick Kane and this is Jonathan Toews." I answered.  
"Yes the big hockey players, well let's get started so my secretary told me you wanted to talk about something with me, so, tell me about that." She said while we sat down on the chairs.  
"Yes um...we would like to conceive children" Jon spoke up.  
"Oh I see so have you heard about the different methods?" She asked.  
"Yes but there is one we would want to try." I answered.  
"Alright and which one is that?" She questioned.  
"Um the um vagina implant" I said nervously.  
"Oh my so for this I will need to do a lot of tests on you to see if you qualify for it."She said looking at Jonny.  
"Alright so can you do this today?" Jon asked eager to get started.  
"Yes yes I can so just go lay on that bed." She said calmly.  
"So first I'm going to see if you have space in your stomach for an uterus, then I'm going to see if you have place for a vagina." She said. I could tell it was her first time doing anything like this. 

She started to run a couple of tests and finally she came to a conclusion.  
"After the test results came back I'm sorry to inform you but you are not qualified to do his procedure." She said with compassion in her eyes.  
"Oh" was all Jonny said, he looked heartbroken.  
"Thank you for talking to us doctor we'll just get going." I said grabbing Jonny's hand and walking out of the hospital.  
"Jonny it's ok maybe it just wasn't meant to happen." I told him trying to cheer him up.  
"I guess so but will now we will never be able to have a child together." He said starting to tear up, I came in for a hug.  
"Don't cry maybe we can adopt a baby that really needs us." I whispered in his ear.  
"You think?" He asked.  
"100%, we can go look for adopting shelters this weekend." J told him kissing him.  
"Thank you" he whispered in my lips.

GAME 6 THIRD ROUND OF PLAYOFFS  
The game is in overtime, we just need to beat the kings and we are going to finals.  
"Jonny here" I scream from the end of the ice. He passes me the puck and I go on a breakaway. Front hand, backhand, shoot, SCORE!  
We're going to the finals! The final against the Montreal Canadiens. It is going to be hard to win but I know we can do it. Jon and I are on cloud nine since we adopted a little girl from Australia, she is just a baby so we have to wait till she is 10 months to have her, I can't wait to be a parent with Jon. Meanwhile the wedding planning is going great, now we only have to figure out the little details. Life is going really great since I'm with Jon, I wonder why we didn't confess our feelings for each other a lifetime ago. I don't even know how I managed to keep it a secret for this long.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on Wattpad on my account Girlhead26. I will be publishing a nhl imagines book please request players for that in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
